El peor hermano
by SombraLN
Summary: ¿Por qué debo ser yo? ¿Qué no somos sextillizos? Nacimos al mismo tiempo, entonces cualquiera podría tener el papel de hermano mayor, solo debo elegir quien es mejor, aunque no es difícil después de todo, la peor opción soy yo. (Adevertencia: No es yaoi, pero hay una leve referencia AtsuTodo)
1. Cuenta regresiva

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

Todo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Mi nombre es Osomatsu Matsuno fui el primero en nacer de un grupo de sextillizos y por ende se me asignó el papel del hermano mayor. Cuando niño me fascinaba la idea, después de todo era el líder, tenía ese poder de hermano mayor para ordenar y guiar en un sin fin de travesuras. Era maravilloso. Por desgracia el tiempo no perdona, crecimos y nuestras personalidades se fueron acentuando cada vez más, al resto aun le costaba distinguirnos, pero entre nosotros conocíamos bien las diferencias.

Era algo natural cambiar, era inevitable, aun así continúe deseando que fuésemos como antes, todos iguales, todos uno solo. Ahora había momentos en que de verdad odiaba el rol de hermano mayor, ¿Por qué era yo quien debía dar el ejemplo? ¿Por qué habrían de seguirme? No era más que un remedo de hombre, un vago, un nini y peor aún... un virgen.

Cualquier otro podría asumir el liderazgo, yo con gusto lo cedería. Bueno, tal vez no a cualquiera. Si hago un recuento de mis memorias creo que encontraría al Matsuno prefecto para el puesto.

Ya era de noche, todos dormían plácidamente, me levanté cuidando de no despertar a ninguno y salí en dirección al baño, hice lo que tenía y regrese al cuarto para toparme en la entrada a Totty.

 **\- ¿Totty? -** el menor me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... iba al baño... no quise despertar a nadie, pero...-**

 **-Pero aun te da miedo ir solo, ¿No es así?-** le pregunté en son de burla recibiendo como respuesta una mirada molesta y un leve sonrojo.

 **-Idiota...-** espetó enojado y se encaminó al pasillo con paso seguro... como por cinco segundos, para después dar pasos temerosos.

Suspire resignado y camine hasta el tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta el baño. No dijo nada, al llegar le espere afuera mientras retomaba mis pensamientos de quien sería mejor como hermano mayor.

En definitiva no sería Totty, no porque sea "indefenso", ni mucho menos. A pesar de su apariencia delicada es un verdadero demonio, manipula a diestra y siniestra con tal de conseguir lo que quiere; pero aun así puede llegar a ser muy miedoso, como ahora por ejemplo, a pesar de la edad sigue necesitando que le acompañemos. Jamás lo admitiré frente a él pero ese lado suyo era realmente tierno, tierno de verdad no como cuando finge serlo.

En cuanto salió se aferró a la manga de mi pijama para regresar al cuarto. Antes de recostarse escuche un suave _"gracias"_.

Al día siguiente cada uno se dedicó a sus actividades, yo salí a dar la vuelta, últimamente lo hacía a menudo para intentar despejar mi mente, lo de asignar a otro como el mayor no era mala idea pero a la vez me recordaba el pésimo hermano que era yo. Andaba sin rumbo alguno cuando a lo lejos distinguí a Totty, estaba con ese amigo suyo Atsushi, me acerqué sin que lo notarán, escuche a mi hermano decir que iría por unas bebidas en lo que las chicas llegaban, su amigo asintió con una sonrisa y en cuanto el otro se alejó saco su teléfono y marco algún número, tras los saludos y una muy breve conversación escuche claramente su última frase _**"Lo siento, pero la salida de hoy se cancela... Si, cuestiones de trabajo, lo siento, prometo compensarles... Adiós."**_ Colgó y guardo su teléfono aguardando a mi hermano. Esta era mi oportunidad, hace mucho que quería hablar con este tipo. Me acerqué por detrás y le hable.

 **\- Totty estará triste al saber que la salida se canceló -** el tipo me miro extrañado un momento, luego sonrió despreocupado.

 **\- Debes ser uno de los hermanos de Todomatsu, es un gusto -** estiró su mano y la estreché con cierta fuerza a lo que él ni siquiera se inmutó - **mi nombre es Atsushi.**

 **\- Algo he oído de ti, mira, no andaré con rodeos, sé que andas tras de mi hermano y solo vengo para advertirte, si solo piensas jugar con el ten por seguro que te arrepentirás.**

 **\- Vaya, ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta?**

 **\- No soy tonto, sé que tiene su encanto y por lo mismo no suele tener amigos... Al menos no varones.**

 **\- Eso es bueno para mí, pero te juro que realmente me interesa, no le haré daño.**

Sonreí y coloque mi mano en su hombro.

 **\- Eso espero... porque si le rompes el corazón yo te romperé la cara -** oprimí con fuerza esperando que captará mi mensaje. Me alejé de él y busque esconderme cerca, cuando Totty llego Atsushi le dijo que las chicas habían cancelado pero que de igual forma lo invitaría a comer, mi hermano pareció alegrarse con lo último. Me retire sabiendo que por fin hable con el famoso Atsushi, en cuanto designará al nuevo líder debía recordarle venir a hablarle a nuestro "cuñado"

Anduve un rato más antes de decidir ir al pachinko, mientras caminaba escuche una voz familiar a lo lejos, _**¡Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!**_ , sonreí por inercia. Jyushi bateaba con energía a mitad de un campo usando su conjunto deportivo, antes de acercarme hasta el, vi a tres chicos llegar al campo, Jyushi se detuvo y corrió hasta ellos; ¿Quién diría que tenía amigos para practicar?, aunque no me sorprende, si por algo se distingue es por su gran corazón y simpatía. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuche las risas, aquellos chicos se alejaban de mi hermano riendo, Jyushi se quedó quieto unos segundos, luego regreso a donde estaba antes y comenzó a batear contando en voz alta. Camine hasta donde él se encontraba.

 **-¡Hey, Jyushi! -** en cuanto me escucho se giró, sentí una punzada en el pecho al verlo, me mostraba una gran sonrisa como siempre pero en sus ojos se distinguían unas lágrimas. Sonreí conteniendo la ira.

 **\- Vamos a jugar Jyushi -** el de gorra salto alegre. Mire al rededor, ubique a los tipos de antes jugando a lo lejos, sonreí, me posicione con el guante y la pelota listo para lanzar.

 **\- ¡Aquí va! -** lancé con fuerza, la pelota no tardó en llegar hasta el bate y regresar a mí a gran velocidad. En cuanto vi la pelota a centímetros de mi rostro me hice a un lado "fallando" mi atrape. La ráfaga siguió de largo y escuche el ruido al impactar junto con un grito. Jyushi tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

 **\- Vaya, falle... tranquilo Jyushi, fue mi culpa así que yo iré.**

Corrí a donde los tipos de antes, uno de ellos estaba en el suelo, su nariz estaba roja y salía algo de sangre.

 **\- Como lo siento -** rasque mi nariz apenado **\- parece que no soy tan buen jugador como mi hermano -** levante la pelota jugando con ella entre mis manos.

 **\- ¡Estúpido! -** me grito el del suelo

 **\- ¿Eh? -** me agache a su altura **\- eso y más mereces por hacer llorar a mi hermano -** mi tono era serio **\- agradece que él está viendo, si no estuviera ya los habría hecho mierda.**

Me levante y di un par de pasos antes de girarme hacia ellos.

 **\- Por su bien, espero no volver a verlos-** les lance una mirada asesina, no dijeron nada pero el miedo en sus rostros me mostraba que entendían la veracidad de mis palabras.

Regrese con Jyushi que parecía preocupado.

 **\- Tranquilo -** le entregue su pelota **\- todo está bien, vayamos por unos caramelos y luego a casa -** el menor se relajó y asintió feliz.

Jyushi podrá ser muy energético, pero también era muy sensible, le queda bien el papel de hermano menor.


	2. Ichimatsu por un día

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

Todo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

* * *

Hoy amanecí con ganas de un cigarro, por desgracia no tenía alguno, me vi en la necesidad de salir a comprar.

Al llegar a la tienda busque primero una cerveza, la tomaba de los refrigeradores cuando escuche unas chicas platicando en el pasillo de al lado.

 **\- ¿Ya lo viste?**

 **\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es tan raro.**

No suelo ser curioso con las conversaciones ajenas, pero algo me incitaba a mirar, moví algunos productos del estante y logre ver a las chicas una castaña y una pelirroja, miraban hacia la sección de mascotas, en ese punto un chico de polera morada tomaba unas latas de alimento para gato.

 **\- Tengo una idea -** hablo la castaña **\- invitémosle a salir.**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? No estoy tan desesperada.**

 **\- No seas tonta, sería ir a un restaurant o la feria y en cuanto le saquemos la mayor cantidad lo botamos.**

 **\- No lo sé, ¿crees que tenga suficiente?**

 **\- Claro, lo he visto muchas veces comprando alimento, mejor que gaste el dinero con nosotras y no con sus estúpidas mascotas.  
**

Mientras hablaban, Ichimatsu ya se encontraba pagando en caja, yo ni siquiera me percate en que momento oprimí la lata con tal fuerza como para abollarla.

 **\- ¿Vamos? -** cuestionó la pelirroja burlona mientras su amiga asentía con una sonrisa cómplice.

Aun con la lata en mano camine a la par de aquellas chicas y en el momento apropiado use la mano libre para empujar algunos productos del estante haciendo que estos cayeran frente a ellas impidiéndoles avanzar. Para este momento Ichi ya se había ido, camine hasta la caja pague la cerveza y salí apresurado a casa.

Cuando llegue, todos estaban reunidos donde siempre, cada uno en sus actividades, vi a Ichi guardando alimento y unos juguetes en una bolsa, parecía listo para ir a ver a sus amigos felinos, abrí la cerveza y me encamine a donde el cuarto hermano, "tropezando" contra él y tirando la bebida sobre su pantalón, me lanzo una mirada asesina mientras el resto veían sorprendidos la escena.

 **-Vaya… lo siento Ichi, que torpe soy –**

En respuesta el solo rechisto y se giró molesto encaminándose a otro cuarto, le seguí de cerca, saco otro pantalón y corrí hasta el derribándole en el suelo.

 **\- ¡Déjame ayudarte! -** le anuncie apresurándome a quitarle el pantalón, a lo que el nervioso se removía en el suelo gritándome un sin fin de insultos, en cuanto le quite la prenda inferior le tome de la sudadera intentando quitársela.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –** me soltaba patadas tratando de que lo soltara.

 **\- No queras enfermar, así que debes cambiarte todo.**

 **\- ¡¿Estás loco?! –** Logre sacar uno de sus brazos – **¡Ni siquiera esta mojada!**

Por fin logre quitarle la prenda dejando a mi hermano solo en ropa interior, Ichi estaba totalmente sonrojado y podría jurar que estaba listo para asesinarme.

 **\- No te preocupes Ichi, lo resolveré –** Salí corriendo con la sudadera en mano.

 **\- ¡Maldito pervertido! –** alcance a escucharlo mientras yo pasaba corriendo frente a un grupo de rostros confundidos.

En el patio me apresure a cambiar mi ropa por la de mi hermano, dejando mi prenda escondida en un arbusto.

Me encamine nuevamente a la zona de la tienda, busque una banca y me senté a esperar un poco de suerte. No paso mucho para que dos siluetas se aproximaran a mí.

 **\- Hola, siento ser tan directa pero… –** La pelirroja hablaba con cierta timidez.

 **-Nos preguntábamos si quieres ir con nosotras a divertirnos –** Sonrió la castaña mostrando inocencia en su rostro.

 **\- ¿Yo? –** Pregunte con "sorpresa" señalándome, a lo que ellas sonrieron de forma coqueta.

 **\- Claro bobo, te hablamos a ti –** viéndola bien, la castaña en definitiva era mi tipo… bueno, toda chica es mi tipo mientras tenga grandes pechos, me levante y sonreí, ellas se colocaron a cada lado sujetándose de mis brazos.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurant, comimos y conversamos a gusto, realmente parecía divertida esta cita. Note que ya era algo tarde, me levante indicando que iba al baño; camine hasta la salida con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba fumando en la misma banca en donde aquellas chicas me interceptaron, escuche unos pasos apresurados venir hacia mí.

 **\- ¡Maldito! –** Se acercó furiosa la castaña **\- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos con la cuenta?**

 **\- Que cínica… -** me levante con cierta pesadez **– ¿no planeabas hacer lo mismo conmigo?**

La chica no dijo nada, en cambio su amiga se adelantó y levanto la mano lista para darme una bofetada, detuve su mano antes de tocarme y con cierta brusquedad la aleje.

 **\- Escúchenme bien par de arpías, no quiero volver a verlas por aquí, no son más que una pila de basura, si tan solo intentan dirigirme una palabra, se arrepentirán.**

Las chicas no dijeron nada, tire mi cigarro al suelo y me aleje del lugar.

Al llegar a casa, tome mi ropa del arbusto y me cambie, entre tranquilamente y en cuanto abrí la puerta de la sala recibí un golpe en la cara que me tiro de inmediato.

 **\- ¡Maldito hermano inútil! –** Ichi estaba furioso frente a mí usando ya su pijama- **¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme casi desnudo pervertido infeliz?! –**

 **\- Que agresivo… –** compuse un puchero **– solo quiera ayudar -** estire mi mano entregándole su polera, el me la arrebato y acerco su rostro a la tela.

 **\- ¡¿Por qué huele a cigarro?!**

Ni siquiera le respondí ya que había aprovechado su breve distracción para escabullirme, seguí escuchando que gritaba insultos mientras los demás intentaban calmarlo. Debería comprarle algo de alimento para gato para evitar que me mate.

Al día siguiente convencí a Ichi de ir de compras, seguía un poco molesto pero por fortuna una rápida lavada y su ropa dejo de oler a cigarro, compre algo de pescado seco lo que pareció animarle, al menos con esto podría pasar la noche sin el temor de ser asesinado mientras dormía.

Caminamos hacia uno de los callejones favoritos de Ichi, antes de llegar una persona paso corriendo y choco levemente contra él, una chica de cabello castaño miro con cierto temor a mi hermano y se apresuró a disculparse para después salir corriendo.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** pregunte al ver que seguía a la chica con la mirada.

 **\- … si, es solo que me pareció haberla visto antes-** siguió caminado **– era linda… -** dijo en voz baja.

 **\- ¿Si?, a mí me parece una tipa bastante común… una arpía… -  
**

 **\- ¿Cómo? –** pregunto confundido.

 **\- Nada, apresurémonos o los gatos se enojaran –** Él solo sonrió como respuesta.

Creo que Ichimatsu no podría con el puesto, usara mucho su fachada de tipo sombrío pero es muy sensible, creo que más que Jyushi, si esas tipas lo hubiesen abordado antes no dudo que le habrían roto el corazón… o lo que tenga en el pecho. Es de los hermanos que más hay que cuidar.

Esta búsqueda del hermano mayor se estaba volviendo pesasa, que fortuna no haber sido octillizos... bueno ya no quedaba mucho, las opciones se reducían a solo dos Matsuno.


	3. Dos opciones

Elementos a considerar antes de leer:

Todo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos... Escuche una voz familiar cerca.

 **\- Tonto hermano mayor -** Ese era Choromatsu **\- mira que embriagarte así otra vez -** a duras penas Choro me llevaba en su espalda.

 **\- ¿Pajamatsu? -**

 **\- ¿A quién le llamas así idiota? -**

 **\- Nee si eres tú... ¿a dónde vamos? -** pregunte abrazándole con fuerza por el cuello

 **\- ¡Me estas ahorcando! ¿Y como que a dónde? ¡A casa por supuesto!**

 **\- ¿Queee? Noo, vamos a beber -**

 **\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuándo serás responsable? Eres el mayor después de todo -**

Otra vez eso... Choro era más responsable que yo, el debería ser el ejemplo de todos. Fingí dormir hasta llegar a casa, fui depositado en el sillón, no supe en que momento realmente me quede dormido.

Esta tarde tuve mucha suerte en el pachinko, podre beber sin problemas.

Y como respuesta a mis plegarias encontré un bar por el camino, entro feliz listo para embriagarme, tomo asiento frente a la barra y pido una cerveza. Solo serán un par de tragos y volveré a casa, después de todo no traigo a mis hermanos para que me lleven de vuelta.

Llevo apenas unos sorbos cuando escucho unos quejidos en la mesa de atrás, algún ebrio ya tiene la lengua suelta y habla disparates sin cesar. Me giro para ver a Choromatsu derrumbado sobre la mesa; con un suspiro tomo mi tarro y me siento frente a él.

 **\- Hey, pajamatsu… -**

El menor con trabajo y pereza levanta su rostro, el cual esta rojo y con la mirada perdida.

 **~ Oso…atsu niisaaaan? ~** Pregunta arrastrando las palabras **~ ¿Eresss tú?~**

 **\- Jeje, no, soy un producto de tu borracha imaginación –** respondo burlón y doy otro sorbo a mi bebida.

 **~ Que bueno… niissssan no debe verme… ~** deja caer otra vez su rostro en la mesa.

 **\- ¿Y porque no debe verte? -**

 **~ Soy un facassso…~**

 **\- ¿Un fracaso? -**

 **~ ¡Sssi!… ¿eress sssordo?**

 **\- Pero tu hermano mayor lo es más, ¿no? –** digo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

 **~ Si… lo esss… pero, yo soy peor, fingo ssser mejor y solo facassso ~**

 **-… ¿Cuánto has bebido? -**

 **~… ¿Qué sigue del doss? ~**

 **\- Tres.**

 **~ ¡Essso! ¡Seisss!** responde orgulloso mostrándome con su mano cuatro dedos.

 **\- Ya estás muy mal, vámonos –** le hago una seña a uno de los meseros que se acerca con una pequeña hoja. Sentí como el alma me abandonaba al ver la cuenta.

 **\- Nee, Choromatsu, dame dinero para pagar tu cuenta.**

 **~ ¿Dinero? No tengo… ~** sonríe de manera boba **~ ¡pero tengo esssto! ~** saca una pequeña caja, en la cual se aprecia la imagen de una figura de Nya-Chan.

 **\- ¿Gastaste tu dinero en eso? –** pregunto entre molestia y confusión.

 **~ ¿No es linda? La amooo ~** comienza a besar la caja, provocándome un escalofrió. No quedaba de otra, pague la cuenta de ambos, ni siquiera me acabe la cerveza solo de verlo se me quitaron las ganas de beber. Tome a Choromatsu y lo cargue en mi espalda, se quejó al principio gritando que lo estaba secuestrando, por fortuna las personas notaron que su nivel de alcohol era el que estaba hablando.

En el camino Choro seguía hablando sin parar, yo solo le escuchaba.

 **~ No Ossomatsssu, ¿me hacesss un favorrr? ~**

 **\- ¿Además de pagar tu cuenta?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –**

 **~ No le cuentesss a Niisssan de esssto ~**

 **\- ¿Hablas de Osomatsu? –** Esto era divertido, se creyó que yo era producto de su imaginación, pese a que lo iba cargando.

 **~ Aja… ~**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -**

 **~ No quiero decepcionarlo ~** Respondió ocultando su rostro en mi espalda.

 **\- ¿Qué dices?, serás tonto, eres el hermano que más se esfuerza en dejar de ser un nini… eres un buen hermano mayor.**

 **~ No lo ssoy... todo lo hago por mi... Ossso es diferente, el piensssa en la familia… lo admiro… ¡No le digasss que te dije lo que dije!~**

Grito alterado en mi oído.

 **-¡No lo hare! ¡Pero deja de gritar! –**

~ **Sssoy un fiki facasao… ~**

Su voz era cada vez más baja, se estaba quedando dormido.

 **\- Choromatsu, debes confiar más en ti, apuesto que serás el primero de nosotros en conseguir un trabajo estable, tal vez hasta el primero en casarse y formar una familia. -**

 **~ ¿Shoo? ~**

 **\- Si... por ahora no te preocupes por ser un friki virgen, disfrútalo mientras puedas. -**

 **~ Eresss el mejor no niisssan ~**

 **\- Mensaje recibido... -** Choromatsu dejo de balbucear, lo más seguro es que ya estaba dormido, solo esperaba que no me fuese a babear.

Llegando a casa el resto de los hermanos aun no llegaba. Deje a Choro en el sillón y salí a gastar lo poco que me quedaba de dinero en cervezas, después de todo mis ganas de beber no se fueron.

Choromatsu sería un buen hermano mayor si no fuese tan inseguro, es de los que en cuanto siente la presión estalla en crisis nerviosa.

En todo caso, solo queda una opción, pero creo que ya lo tenía en mente desde el principio.

Maldición, ese maldito caballo estaba a nada de ganar... Que mala suerte. En fin, necesito más dinero y si no me equivoco Karamatsu debe estar por aquí intentando coquetear con las chicas.

Solo necesite caminar un poco más para encontrarle cerca del puente, pero no estaba solo, una lindura estaba a su lado sujetándole del brazo y sonriendo. Esto sí que era imposible, lo normal es que lo golpeen en cuanto se acerca.

 **\- ¡Infeliz, aléjate de ella! -** una voz gruesa se dejó escuchar en las cercanías, un tipo con toda facha de rufián se acercaba amenazante a Kara y a la chica.

 **\- ¡Vete! -** grito la chica aferrándose más a Kara **\- ya no te quiero, no sabes tratar una mujer -**

 **\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Y quién es este tipo? -**

 **\- Mi nuevo novio -** se colgó ahora del cuello de mi hermano quien parecida confundido.

 **\- ¿Estas de broma no? ¿Este idiota? -**

 **\- Lo es, Patamatsu es un amor... -**

Ok, ahora estaba todo más claro, esta tipa solo estaba usando a Kara para dar celos, habrá que ver cómo termina todo. Solo me pregunto, ¿Desde cuando lo estará usando? Espero al menos que el idiota haya usado esta oportunidad de tener una chica cerca.

Pensaba en lo que yo hubiese hecho con tal oportunidad, pero fui sacado de mis preciados pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un golpe. Al regresar mi atención vi a Kara en el suelo, una marca roja se notaba en su mejilla. El tipo se acercó con la intención de volver a golpearlo, pero logre impedírselo al apresurarme y propinarle una patada en el estómago derribándolo. La chica corrió hacia su novio, me acerqué a Kara y le tendí la mano.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu...? -**

 **\- Idiota, ¿Por qué te dejaste golpear?-** le ayude a levantarse.

 **\- Je, no lo sabes** _ **bro**_ **? Nunca se debe pelear frente a una dama -**

 **\- Que estúpido... -** En serio que a veces dudaba de la mentalidad de mi hermano.

 **\- ¡Infeliz! -** la chica me grito abrazando a su novio **\- ¡lo has lastimado! -**

 **\- Patético... -** me gire hacia Kara **\- Necesito dinero, préstame un poco -**

 **\- ¿Qué?, te preste ayer -**

 **\- Vamos, tengo una buena apuesta en los caballos, esta vez sé que ganare -**

Rodee por los hombros a Kara intentado convencerle de prestarme dinero mientras comenzábamos a alejarnos.

 **\- ¡Lo pagaran malditos! -** la loca del suelo seguía gritando, yo continúe alejando a mi hermano.

Al final Kara me presto dinero e inclusive me acompaño para hacer la apuesta, pero volví a perder. Caminábamos de regreso a casa.

 **\- Por cierto Karamatsu, tengo la duda desde la tarde, ¿Cómo te involucraste con la chica del pandillero?-**

 **\- Eso... la conocí esta mañana –** respondió con aires de grandeza **– se acercó a mí y me contó de las grandes penurias en su relación y lo infeliz que era. Como buen caballero que soy me atreví a invitarle un café con el fin de aminorar el dolor de su corazón –**

 **\- Soy yo quien está sintiendo dolor –** me sujete a la altura de las costillas.

 **\- Pero, sabes… en el fondo creo que sabía que solo me usaba…**

 **\- Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no te alejaste? –**

 **\- Creí que era una buena chica, solo quería ayudar –**

 **\- Idiota… no debes ser tan confiado –**

 **\- … supongo, aunque debo admitir que también me gusto tener algo de atención… -**

 **\- … que dices… para eso tienes a tus hermanos –** le rodee por el cuello **– piensa en todos tus hermanos menores, aunque sea a su manera sabes que te aprecian… -**

Karamatsu se detuvo de golpe, casi haciéndome caer, me miraba preocupado.

 **\- Osomatsu… ¿Te sientes bien?**

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **\- Es solo que… de pronto dijiste cosas que no son propias de ti… ¿Estas enfermo? -**

 **\- Imbécil… solo era una simple conversación –** di un par de pasos y me detuve, sin girar a verlo me atreví a preguntar **– Karamatsu, ¿Te gustaría ser el hermano mayor? –**

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, actualmente ando en mi obsesión por los Matsuno y me dio por escribir muchas historias, el dilema solo es terminar de pasar todo a la compu TwT

Si todo va como planeo el siguiente será el último capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	4. El hermano mayor

Ahora sí, tarde pero aquí va el capítulo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios en serio que me anima a seguir escribiendo, el problema es subirlo T_T

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esta historia solo es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _La noche ya empezaba a caer y los faroles de la calle comenzaban a alumbrar el camino, sentí que era un buen momento para preguntar lo que tanto buscaba._

 **-Karamatsu, ¿quieres ser el hermano mayor?-**

 _Aunque no lo viera, supuse que el nombrado estaba confundido, después de todo cederle el primer puesto no era para menos. Tardaba en responder así que gire para observar su rostro pensativo._

 **\- Osomatsu... No te entiendo, ya soy un hermano mayor -** rascaba su nuca con una expresión de incertidumbre.

 **\- Que idiota, vaya forma de romper el drama -** _camine hasta él y coloque mis manos en sus hombros._

 **\- Karamatsu, tú serás ahora el hermano mayor de todos, ¿entiendes? -**

 **\- ¿Qué...? -** _cambio la posición y ahora el me sujetaba de los hombros con cierta fuerza_ **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Alguien te amenazó? ¿Le debes dinero a algún mafioso? -** _Kara me zarabanda alterado. Este idiota... ¿Por qué debía complicarme todo? Lo sujete de los brazos deteniendo su acción, ya me estaba mareando._

 **\- ¡Estoy bien! -** _pese a mi afirmación el no borraba esa expresión de extrema preocupación. Suspire y lo solté, camine hasta la banca más cercana, unos segundos después Kara me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que diría._

 **\- Kara, lo he pensado hace un rato y creo que tú eres mejor hermano mayor que yo, siempre te preocupas por los menores y eres considerado, por eso quiero que tomes la responsabilidad, sé que es egoísta pedirlo a estas alturas pero confió en ti -** _sonreí sinceramente, como pocas veces; seguramente mi hermano estaba conmovido por mis palabras y estaría al borde del llanto, gire esperando una lastimosa expresión y recibí todo lo contrario. Su ceño fruncido, los lentes ligeramente deslizados por su nariz, su mirada disgustada, una mueca que en definitiva no era una sonrisa, se veía muy molesto, no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes._

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... no sé qué pretendes, probablemente una jugarreta de las que acostumbras, pero si tu petición es seria, me niego rotundamente a ello -**

 **\- ¿Te niegas? -** _realmente estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta, ni que me llamara niisan, de todos era el único que no usaba el honorífico_ **\- Creí que estarías de acuerdo, es tu oportunidad de ser el primero, de guiar a todos... -** _hable un tanto apresurado, nervioso tal vez porque mi gran búsqueda terminaba en fracaso._

 **\- Lo siento, sabes que haría lo que fuera por mis** _ **brothers,**_ **pero ahora me permitiré ser egoísta y no cumplir con tu solicitud -**

 **\- ¿Por qué? Tú serias mejor que yo... -**

 **\- Te equivocas, el único que puede guiarnos eres tú, tal vez seas un patán, adicto a las apuestas, codicioso, holgazán, nini, virgen, pervertido... -**

 **\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Entiendo el punto soy un maldito fracasado! -** _me levante furioso a encararle._

 **\- Como todos tus hermanos -** sonrió divertido **\- aun así, eres el líder, desde niños nos has guiado aunque fuera en un sin fin de travesuras pero también nos has protegido en todo momento... -**

 _Me relaje y me senté nuevamente a su lado, el finalizó su oración._

 **\- Digno del hermano mayor... -**

 **\- Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Somos sextillizos, nacimos al mismo tiempo... ¿Por qué debo ser yo quién cargue con la responsabilidad? -**

 **\- Es cierto que nacimos el mismo día, el mayor sería quien nació primero aunque fuese por unos segundos de diferencia; pero probablemente ni nuestro padres fuesen consientes de quién de nosotros fue el primero en nacer mientras nos criaban... aun así, el rol de líder lo adoptaste tú, siempre fue un rasgo distintivo en ti. De niños era difícil distinguirnos hasta entre nosotros, pero Osomatsu siempre resaltaba, esa debió ser una razón para que el resto nos aprovecháramos y te colocásemos siempre al frente -**

 **\- Es injusto... -**

 **\- Lo es, me disculpo por todos al haberte puesto en esa posición. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero siempre estas al pendiente de todos, siempre nos cuidas a tu manera -**

 _Me recargue sobre Kara subiendo mis pies en el espacio restante de la banca. A esta altura ya no sabía que responder, nunca analice la importancia de mi rol, siempre creí que era más un pretexto para que el resto se deslindará de responsabilidades. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, nos quedamos en esa posición por un rato más._

 **-** _ **Brother**_ **... deberíamos regresar a casa -**

 **\- Si... deberíamos, ¿pero que tal si mejor vamos a beber** _ **? -**_ _me enderece contento con mi gran idea, Kara sonrió._

 **-** _ **Yes my brother**_ **-** _se levantó con una de sus poses raras. Kara regreso a su estado doloroso, así era mejor y podríamos fingir que nunca tuvimos esta conversación._

 _Nos encaminábamos a buscar un bar cuando escuchamos unos pasos apresurados detrás, giramos curiosos y alcanzamos a distinguir a Totty corriendo hacia nosotros._

 **\- Osomatsu niisan! Karamatsu niisan! -** _llego a donde estábamos y se aferró a mi ropa agitado._

 **\- Totty, ¿qué pasa? -** _temblaba ligeramente y lo sostuve temiendo que se cayera._

 **\- Nuestros hermanos... -** _apenas y lograba hablar, su voz entrecortada y lágrimas amenazando con salir fueron suficientes para comprender la situación._

 _Corríamos por las solitarias calles, Kara a mi lado y Totty detrás de mí sujetando mi mano._

 _Llegamos a un lote baldío, en el lugar alrededor de 15 tipos nos esperaban con palos y tubos en manos._

 **\- !¿En dónde están nuestros hermanos?! -** _se apresuró Kara a preguntar con gran molestia._

 _Los tipos comenzaron a reír, de entre ellos una silueta se fue haciendo presente, no fue difícil reconocerlo, aquél pandillero de la novia patética; note como Kara se tensó al instante._

 **\- Así que era verdad -** _el pandillero tomo posición frente al grupo, lo más probable es que fuese líder de esas alimañas_ **\- había más basuras con el mismo rostro -**

 **\- ¡Deja ir a nuestros hermanos! -** _grito Totty escondido tras de mí._

 **\- Ya escucharon muchachos -** _se giró el líder al resto_ **\- la nena quiere a sus hermanitas -**

 _Volvieron a reír a carcajadas moviéndose los que estaban al centro y dejando ver dos siluetas al fondo. Choromatsu se encontraba hincado, en su rostro se veían varios golpes acompañados de sangre, sobre sus piernas sostenía a Ichimatsu quien además de los golpes se le dejaba ver algo de sangre escurrir por su cabeza, parecía estar inconsciente._

 **\- Tardaron... -** _Choro tenía su voz temblorosa_ **\- estúpido hermano mayor... -** _parecía que en cualquier momento caería._

 _Sentí a Totty temblando tras de mí y a Kara emanando un aura asesina._

 **\- Vengan si se atreven -** _nos retó el líder._

 _En definida era una situación desfavorable, Totty sabía defenderse pero no era tan bueno en peleas con armas como Kara y yo, el otro peleador fuerte era Jyushi pero él no estaba aquí, además teníamos a dos de los nuestros fuera de combate. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero había que intentarlo._

 **\- Totty... -** _le hable lo más bajo posible_ **\- Kara y yo nos encargaremos de abrir paso, necesito que llegues donde los otros y los saques de aquí -**

 **\- P-pero... -**

 **\- Confía en nosotros -** _Kara sonrió oprimiendo sus puños._

 **\- Bien -** _di un paso al frente a lo que varios tipos comenzaron a acercarse_ **\- les enseñare a no meterse con mis hermanos-**

Los hermanos mayores se lanzan contra los primeros cinco tipos que tienen al frentedando golpes y patadas, a corta distancia Totty les va siguiendo esquivando hábilmente y acertando uno que otro golpe. Los tipos comienzan a centrarse más en los mayores mientras el más joven comienza a pasar desapercibido llegando a su objetivo. Se apresura hasta Choro quien a duras penas se mantiene consiente protegiendo a Ichi.

 **\- Choromatsu niisan... -** intenta agacharse junto a los heridos pero una mano lo sujeta del brazo. Un sujeto enorme oprime con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Totty obteniendo un quejido de este y manteniéndolo unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

 **\- ¡Totty! -** Choro deja con cuidado a Ichi y se levanta apresurado en defensa del menor pero no logra ningún movimiento al recibir del grandulón una patada en el estómago que lo lanza contra la pared. Osomatsu y Karamatsu ven la escena a lo lejos, están rodeados sin poder acercarse para ayudar; espalda con espalda tratan de defenderse.

 **\- ¡Suéltame bastardo! -** Totty intentaba zafarse sin éxito, sintiendo cada vez mayor presión en su brazo.

 **\- Apuesto a que puedo quebrar tu hueso con facilidad -** el tipo grande reía de manera maliciosa oprimiendo más fuerte y recibiendo quejidos que se fueron convirtiendo en gritos.

 **\- ¡Totty! -** Kara gritaba a lo lejos sin lograr acercarse, la desesperación por su hermano menor comenzaba a invadirlo **\- ¿Qué hacemos Osomatsu? -**

 **\- Tranquilo -** el mayor sonrió despreocupado mirando hacia el techo de una casa **\- la caballería llego -**

Kara miro confundido hacia el mismo punto sintiendo alivio al ver una figura amarilla.

El tipo que sostenía a Totty reía ante el sufrimiento del menor, pero poco le duraría el gusto al sentir un golpe en la nuca que hizo caer a ambos. El tipo se quejaba en el suelo mientras a su lado Totty sostenía su lastimado brazo, frente a él una mano le tendía ayuda. Jyushi con su peculiar overol cubriendo la mitad de su rostro le ayudo a levantarse.

 **\- Hijo de perra -** pronunció el tipo levantándose y sujetando su cabeza.

Jyushi miro a Totty, luego en dirección a donde yacían inconscientes sus otros dos hermanos. Regreso la vista al gran tipo, una mirada sombría le causó escalofríos al mayor. El de amarillo se colocó frente a Totty y levantó su bate listo para pelear.

A lo lejos los mayores alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido hueco que hacia el bate de su hermano menor al impactar con el cuerpo de los infelices que se atrevían a desafiarlo.

Todomatsu bajo la protección de Jyushi ahora resguardaba a Choro, pero no lograba llegar hasta su cuarto hermano. El segundo se percató de la situación y logro abrirse paso hasta el de morado. Se hincó junto al menor que seguía sin despertar.

 **\- Ichimatsu... -** Kara le llamaba con gran preocupación.

 **\- Ve lo que has provocado idiota -** el líder se situó frente al segundo Matsuno.

 **\- Maldito... -** Kara gruñó entre dientes.

 **\- ¿De qué te quejas? Después de todo este idiota ya recibió la paliza en tu lugar. Debe ser muy estúpido para hacerse pasar por ti -**

 **\- ¿Q-qué...? -** Karamatsu estaba sorprendido por las palabras del pandillero.

 **\- Lo que escuchaste, este cabrón afirmó ser tú, vaya que nos estábamos divirtiendo con él, pero llegaron otros dos tipos con la misma maldita cara... Pero ya no importa, es a ti a quien buscaba -**

 **\- No te perdonare lo que le has hecho a mis hermanos -** Karamatsu se levantó totalmente furioso.

 **\- No debiste acercarte a mi chica, lo que le paso a estos infelices es tu culpa -** el tipo sonreía con malicia.

A corta distancia Osomatsu seguía peleando cuando un ligero destello llamo su atención, al mirar alcanzó a distinguir al pandillero frente a dos de sus hermanos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse que el líder escondía una navaja en su espalda.

Karamatsu se lanzó contra el maleante, quien le esperaba ansioso oprimiendo con fuerza el arma que escondía. Cuando el de gafas oscuras estaba a centímetros del otro una silueta roja se atravesó en el camino.

Kara se quedó congelado observando a Osomatsu en frente, el mayor mantenía su brazo izquierdo levantado y en este la navaja se mantenía clavada en su antebrazo, con la mano derecha sostenía con fuerza la muñeca del tipo que intentaba profundizar con el arma. Con una sorprendente agilidad Oso le propinó una patada a su oponente mandándolo al suelo, sujeto la navaja y la saco de su brazo, la sangre salió al mismo tiempo.

El líder de pandilla se enderezó un poco, intento pedir ayuda de su grupo, pero al buscar solo pudo ver a todos sus hombres derrotados por los alrededores.

Osomatsu camino hasta el tipo del suelo, se agachó a la misma altura y le colocó el cuchillo al cuello.

 **\- Vaya, te has metido con mis queridos hermanos, me pregunto ¿Cómo debería hacerte pagar? -** Osomatsu presionó un poco el arma con una sonrisa que cualquiera describiría como demoniaca. El tipo del suelo comenzó a temblar.

 **\- ¿Q-quién eres? -**

 **\- ¿Presentaciones a estas alturas? -** detrás de él Karamatsu cargaba en brazos a Ichimatsu **\- Lo único que debes saber, es que yo soy el hermano mayor de cada uno de estos chicos -** Jyusimatsu se acercó con Choromatsu en su espalda y Todomatsu a un lado **\- y si se te ocurre siquiera tocarles un sólo cabello, me encargaré de mostrarte el infierno -** finalizó con una fría mirada y haciendo un corte superficial en el cuello del pobre diablo que no dejaba de temblar.

Osomatsu se puso de pie, se acercó a sus hermanos y sonriendo despreocupado indicó en silencio el momento de ir a casa.

El maleante en el suelo ni siquiera pudo pronunciar alguna palabra, vio a esos seis chicos alejarse, mientras rosaba la reciente herida de su cuello solo podía pensar en lo peligrosos que eran esos chicos, sobre todo el mayor.

* * *

Para no que quedase más largo este cap decidí agregar otro como epilogo, el cual será más corto pero servirá como cierre de esta historia n_n

Muchas gracias por leer


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Reunidos en la habitación de siempre, los sextillizos se encuentran alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de unas deliciosas peras. Casi todos tienen algún vendaje o moretón visible.

Esa noche que llegaron Matsuyo al verles casi se desmaya, tras curar sus heridas les reprendió severamente por su comportamiento; por otro lado Matsuzo les felicito por ser hombres tan fuertes y saber defenderse, claro que, fue él quien recibió después un regañó de su esposa por incentivarles a seguir así.

Afortunadamente ninguno necesito ser hospitalizado, Jyushi salió sin ningún rasguño; Choro tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo y uno muy visible en el ojo izquierdo; Totty llevaba un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo, su hueso no se rompió pero si le había quedado una gran marca; Kara tenía un par de moretones en el cuerpo que no eran visibles por la polera; Ichi por su lado, se había llevado la peor parte, en su cabeza llevaba un vendaje, bajo el pantalón también tenía una venda en la pierna derecha, así como bastantes moretones en el cuerpo y el rostro.

De acuerdo a lo que Choromatsu les contó, el andaba de regreso de buscar trabajo, (lo que para los demás se traducía en regresar de un concierto de Nya-chan), en el camino se topó con Totty y poco después llegaron hasta aquel terreno, al ver a tantos tipos se escondieron con la intención de tomar otro camino y evitar problemas, pero antes de hacerlo alcanzaron a escuchar una voz familiar, cuando se asomaron distinguieron a Ichimatsu rodeado por los tipos, el líder de ellos le cuestionaba si él era aquel Patamatsu que se había metido con su novia, Ichi con una mirada desafiante respondió con toda calma: _"Si, yo soy Karamatsu..."_ para después comenzar a recibir una paliza. Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a intervenir pero al ver que eran superados en número Choromatsu mando a Totty por ayuda, quien sin dudarlo salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos. El de verde intento defender al otro, incluso aseguro que no era el hermano al que buscaban esperando así frenar la lluvia de golpes que el de morado estaba recibiendo, pero poco les importo a los maleantes sus palabras. Para cuando Choromatsu logro abrirse camino hasta su hermano menor, está ya se encontraba inconsciente.

Cuando el líder de aquel grupo se percató de que efectivamente esos hermanos tenían la misma cara, acepto que se había equivocado, aunque claro no se disculparía, sino que aguardarían a que llegara el chico correcto con el que tanto deseaba desquitarse.

Ichimatsu negó a muerte aquella versión, insistía en que solo lo confundieron con el doloroso hermano, que él jamás haría algo como decir que es _Kusomatsu,_ durante su negación en ningún momento le sostuvo la mirada al segundo hermano e internamente agradecía que el gato psíquico ya no tuviese sus poderes; aunque no era necesario, tanto Kara como los otros sabían la verdad, pero no seguirían molestando al arisco hermano, tal vez estaba herido pero aun podía darles un golpe que lamentarían.

Osomatsu tenía un vendaje en el antebrazo izquierdo, tuvo suerte y la herida no fue de gravedad. Tomo otra rebanada de esa deliciosa fruta, mientras la saboreaba pasaba la mirada por cada uno de sus hermanos, finalizando su vista en el de azul.

 _Karamatsu idiota, si no fuese tan impulsivo... Pero ese es su mayor defecto, pierde el control cuando se meten con la familia, sólo me da más trabajo. Parece que después de todo no podre ceder el lugar..._

 **-Bro, ¿Aun te duele? -** los pensamientos del mayor se irrumpieron por el de azul que le veía preocupado y es que el hermano mayor ya había mantenido por mucho tiempo el trozo de pera en su boca sin hacer algún otro movimiento, ahora todos le miraban atentos.

 **\- Si, un poco... Así que díganme, ¿Quién será el primero en cuidar y velar por la recuperación de su querido hermano mayor? -** pregunto recostándose en el suelo y dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

En lugar de una respuesta sintió una leve presión en su cabeza, Karamatsu lo había levantado ligeramente para recargarlo sobre sus piernas, antes de hablar Choromatsu ya se había acomodado a su costado izquierdo teniendo cuidado con el brazo herido, imitando al tercer hermano Ichimatsu se acomodó al lado contrario dándole la espalda, mientras los dos menores se acomodan sobre las piernas del mayor. Osomatsu sonrió y se dejó envolver por el cariño de sus hermanos menores, después de todo no era tan malo ser el hermano mayor.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

Ahora sí, este es el final, más que nada quería aclarar la razón para que Ichi saliese tan herido y como término el resto tras la pelea.

Espero que la historia a pesar de ser corta, les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirla, intente evitar shippear y tratar todo como una relación fraternal, pero si quieren yaoi les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias (una hasta ahora pero prometo más XD)

Agradezco especialmente a _Karamatsu Girl 4,_ que ha estado comentando desde el primer cap, te amodoro (?) pero te debo el KaraIchi/KaraTodo, tal vez el un futuro escriba de ellos *w*

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
